What is Love?
by Chaser77
Summary: Hermione is dating Dean this year and Ron feels sick about all this. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Harry was sitting in the common room doing homework when Hermione came in threw the portrait hole. Ron looked at her in disgust. He was upset that she had a new boy friend. She had been dating Dean Thomas for a few weeks and Ron totally hated Dean for going out with her.

"How can she find the warthog attractive?" Ron said poking Harry.

"I don't know…Ginny did." Harry responded with the same look of loathe on his face.

"This isn't about Ginny, Harry. It's about Hermione!" Ron said.

Harry didn't even look at Ron he just shook his head and Ron continued to stare at Dean and Hermione. "He's going to break her heart, and I'm going to be the one that has to take care of her!" Ron said. Harry didn't even answer he just kept doing his homework. Hermione was like a sister to Harry but he was starting to have his doubts about Ron. Ron could barely take his eyes off of her. Ron just sat there and pouted and continued with his work.

"Hello!" Hermione called going over to them after Dean left.

"Good Bye!" Ron said picking up his stuff.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Oh he's going threw one of those if you break her heart I'll break you neck phases." He replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked him.

"Well I hope it's because he thinks of you as a sister but that's how it…never mind" Harry said continuing with his work.

"What!" Hermione said.

"Me and Ginny…" Harry said.

"Oh please!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yeah you're probably right but it is with the same guy, you know Dean…Well good night then." Harry said going up to bed.

Hermione sat on the couch thinking about what Harry had said. _Of course he thinks of me as family, I mean I've known him since our1st year at Hogwarts. Right? _Hermione was thinking so many things at once now. She finally decided the family alternative and went to bed.

The next day at breakfast Ron and Harry sat together. Hermione was sitting at the other end of the table with Dean. Ron grew angrier and angrier every time he heard the words, "Dean! Stop it!" followed by fits of laughter. Ron began to crack his knuckles constantly now. "That's it!" Ron yelled getting up.

"Hermione!" Ron said approaching her.

"Yeah…" she giggled.

"I'd like to have a word with you!" he said taking her hand and dragging her away from   
Dean.

"What!" she said annoyed.

"I don't think going with that Dean character is the best thing!" He said.

"Oh is this what it's about! I should have known! Stay out of my personal business Ronald!" Hermione yelled

"Hermione! Listen!" he said.

"No you listen! Just because you don't have a girlfriend and everyone else does doesn't mean I can't have a boyfriend!" she said.

"I never said that! I just want what's best for you!" he said.

"Ok here's something you can do! Stay away from me!" She said.

Ron walked back to his table and sat by Harry. Everyone was silent. The had heard there conversation.

"Ron it's ok don't worry so much about her…" Ginny said coming to sit by him.

"Yeah…well." Ron said.

"Why don't you go up into the common room and cool off." Harry said reassuring him. Ron nodded and walked out of the great hall feeling low and hurt. He only wanted the best for Hermione. Why did it blow up in his face?

Ron sat down in an armchair. He wanted to die, right then and now. He had made a fool of himself in front of everyone and he lost Hermione too. He picked up the flower pot next to him and threw it across the room. He felt dazed and confused. He left the common room and went into the bathroom. He felt sick; literally. He stood over the toilet and threw up. Ron all of the sudden got a head ache. He dragged himself over to the hospital wing.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Ginny when they got up into the common room.

"I don't know…" Ginny replied.

"I'll check upstairs.." Harry said

"A few minutes later Harry returned, "Nope.."

"Hospital wing!" they both said in unison.

As they got up to the hospital wing Ron was walking out. "I got sick…" Ron said.

"You still don't look so good…" Ginny said grabbing her brother's arm.

"Lets get you up stairs!" Harry said grabbing his other arm.

**A/C: in coming chapters you'll find out what happens to Ron's sickness and how he cures it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Dean walked in to the Common Room after classes arm in arm. She looked around. Everyone was shooting dirty looked at them. For a moment she thought she was in Slytherin.

"What has gotten in to people?" Hermione said.

"Yeah…I know it better stop!" Dean said pulling away from Hermione.

She suddenly thought Ron had something to do with it and charged upstairs to the boys dormitory. She was angry. Those looks the whispering had gotten Dean worried.

"Ron….uh….oh" Hermione said looking at Ron.

"What…" He said pulling on a shirt.

"Listen here! Are you spreading false rumors about me?" She said.

"No…I've been sick…" Ron coughed. Harry emerged form the shadows.

"Yeah he got sick….He's still a little under the weather. We will be taking him back to Madame Pomfrey's later tonight if things don't improve…." Harry said.

"Well….pardon my intrusion." Hermione said running down the steps.

Hermione couldn't bear to look at anyone as she scurried into the girls dormitory. She laid in her bed. She brought all this on herself. By yelling at Ron everyone hated her. More and more she began to wish this day never existed. She missed Ron for some reason. But she thought now nothing would ever be the same. She could never open up to him and tell him what was on her mind. Dean was here now and for once she regretted ever being with him. It destroyed a friendship far greater then her and Dean's love for each other…if there was something there to begin with.

The next day Hermione climbed out of bed with a terrible head ache. She wobbled down the steps and out to breakfast.

"Dean!" She said

"Hey Hermione…" he said.

"Listen Dean…Did you mind If I went to visit Ron in The hospital wing today?" she asked him.

"Sure. I guess" He said.

"Great!" Hermione said.

She hurried toward the hospital wing happy as ever when she started feeling light headed and dizzy. She sat down and rested. "Oh my…" Hermione said. But before she knew it she slid of the bench like Jelly. She fainted.

"Hermione!" a faint voice called.

She woke up later in the Hospital wing. "What Happened?" she asked.

"You fainted…" Someone said.

She looked to the bed next to her to see bright red hair. "Ron?" She said.

"Yeah it's me…" He said.

"How is she doing Ronald?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Fine Fine…a little woozy I suppose…maybe a little achy but other than that she should be fine…" he said.

All of the sudden they heard a gurgling noise. "Oh…never mind…Hermione threw up." He said.

"Oh great…" Madame Pomfrey stated.

"Sorry..." Hermione said wiping her mouth.

"If you will excuse me Madame Pomfrey…I'm feeling a little ill me self….I'm going to rest…" Ron yawned.

Hermione turned on her side. She couldn't believe she was in the hospital wing. She fainted and Threw-up how unlike her. Hermione felt uneasy again. She shut her eyes tight. She couldn't bear to be there a second longer. None the less she was right next to Ron. Just her luck. Right.

**A/C: Sorry its been taking me so long…I've been on vacation. Will be updating soon I hope if school doesn't interfere with my work.  **


End file.
